The present invention relates to a compressor.
More particularly, the present invention concerns a vane compressor.
It is known in the prior art to provide a vane compressor with a rotor rotatably mounted in a stator. The rotor has a plurality of throughgoing passages which extend radially and outwardly relative to an axis of the rotor. Each passage receives a vane which has an outer face directed towards an inner circumference of the stator and an inner face which is directed away from the inner circumference of the stator. The vanes are shiftable radially in the respective passages relative to the axis. A pressure medium is supplied under a first pressure to the inner end faces of the vanes to thereby urge the latter radially outwardly relative to the axis of the rotor for engagement of the outer end faces of the vanes with the inner circumference of the stator. When the rotor rotates the vanes are subjected to an additional second pressure resulting from centrifugal force. The second pressure additionally urges the vanes against the inner circumference of the stator. The first and second pressures together constitute a cummulative pressure which when above a predetermined level causes undesired frictional losses at the interfaces between the outer ends of the vanes and the inner circumference of the stator.